The present invention generally relates to a fastening system, and more particularly to a fastening system for use in an emergency vehicle, such as a cot fastening system in an ambulance.
Cot fastening systems are typically rigid structures that keep the cot mounted in the emergency vehicle so that if the emergency vehicle suffers an impact, the cot will remain in the vehicle. To assure the safety of the patient, most countries have developed standards that ensure that the average patient is still retained by the system, even in the event of an impact. In the event of a peak impact, therefore, essentially all the energy is transmitted to the patient, the restraint system, and the cot. Therefore, it would be desirable to find a way to reduce the impact on the patient, the restraint system, and/or the cot but without compromising the integrity of the fastening system.
Further, when an emergency vehicle is involved in an accident or some sort of impact, the manufacture typically requires replacement of the cot, because without testing and/or inspection the manufacturer cannot guarantee that the cot will still function as it is designed. Cots are relatively expensive and, therefore, it would also be desirable to find a way to determine whether a cot has been subjected to an impact that exceeds a maximum acceptable magnitude.